Rampage
by Sir Psychopath
Summary: Hwoarang, Steve & Jin have a band, Rampage. Join them as the get new band mates, meet old friends, battle through life, & deal with crazy fangirls. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi peoples, this is my first ever story. So, please be nice. Hope you like it! :3**

People poured in to the stadium, waving their arms in the air & jumping around in excitement in time to the music. Fan-girls trying to get up on the stage, some of them did, but not many. The band, Rampage, were rocking the floor with their new song, Burnt. Rampage consists of 3 members; Hwoarang, Jin & Steve. Hwoarang as lead singer & guitarist, Steve, the base guitarist & Jin being the drummer. As the last song came to a close, more & more fans pushed & shoved to get on stage, & they did. Girls grabbed hold of the boys, smothering them in kisses.

"Stampede!" shouted Steve. Jin dived out through the backstage door, closely followed by Steve. Thank goodness for backstage, the safe haven for all rock stars.

"Where's Hwo?" asked Jin, glancing through the key hole.

"Don't tell me…" sighed Steve "…Girls." They rolled their eyes. Steve shoved his way through the crowd.

"Hwoarang! We need to go!" Steve called through the crowd

"I know, but I can't!" Hwoarang answered. That's when Steve noticed the Hwoarang was buried underneath a mountain of girls- trying to fight them off him, without hurting them. Steve sighed as he hauled the girls out of his way, grabbed hold of Hwoarang & dragged him to backstage. However, just before they got to the 'safe haven', someone caught hold of the back of Hwoarang's shirt.

"Where are you going?" the person- that just happened to be a girl- said haughtily. Steve couldn't think of anything to say.

"C-can't b-breathe." Hwoarang gasped for air.

"Let go." Steve stared at the girl.

"No."

"C-can't b-breathe." Hwoarang gasped again, but this time he swung his arm backwards to pry open her grip. But, instead, he whacked her in the stomach making her cave in on her self.

"Oww." She groaned in pain. Hwoarang turned around.

"Did I?" he asked Steve, realising what he'd done.

"Yup." Steve chuckled

"Oh, well. Soz." Hwoarang apologised perkily as Steve pulled him through the backstage door.

**AN: Please read & review. Constuctive criticisim is welcome.**

**love**

**Clod.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Yeah, it's me again. Thanks reading my story so far. :0)**

"Yeah! Party time!" Hwoarang yelled as they walked in to the club.

"Christie!" Steve exclaimed

"Who?" Hwoarang wondered

"Steve's girlfriend." Jin answered

"You're kidding right!" Hwoarang laughed at the idea.

"Well if you actually paid more attention then you would've known." Jin accused

"You can talk can't you, Mr I'm- such- an- antisocial- EMO!" Hwoarang shot back

"I'm not an EMO." Jin growled

"Whatever, at least you didn't disagree about the antisocial part." Waved off Hwoarang.

"Whatever…" the EMO grumbled

"Seriously?" Steve asked Christie

"Yeah, today's Julia's birthday." She replied

"Who?" wondered Hwoarang, glancing at Christie, who waved over to a group of girls to get them to come over.

"Girls, this is my boyfriend Steve & his friends Jin & Hwoarang," Christie introduced in her strong Brazilian accent, while pointing to each individual "Guy, these are my friends Julia, Asuka & Xiaoyu."

"Long time no see, Xiao." Jin nodded

"Yeah, I guess so," she blushed "How've you been lately?"

"Wait you know each other?" Julia questioned

"Yeah." Nodded Xiaoyu

"We went to the same high school." Jin finished

"What school was that?" Christie asked

"Mishima Polytech High School." Jin & Xiaoyu replied simultaneously

"By any change, are you two dating?" wondered Christie

"N-no!" they both stuttered, with Xiaoyu blushing & Jin looking down.

"You should." Mentioned Steve

"Yeah!" agreed Christie & Julia, while Hwoarang & Asuka just nodded.

"That's impossible." Jin muttered. The Christie, Steve & Julia gave him a look of confusion.

"Aww, Jin. Don't let _that_ get in your way & stop you." Hwoarang supported

"I can't. I don't want to hurt anyone." Jin clenched his fist.

"Hey, cuz," began Asuka in a soothing voice "You know I hate you & all that, but you & Xiao would seriously make a good couple, & I know you like her so don't deny it. Just give it a shot & don't let _it_ bother you."

"I can't!" Jin began shaking "I just can't!" He stormed out of the club, with his head still bent down.

"What was all that about?" Christie asked, staring after him.

"I don't have a clue." A dazed Julia replied. Steve just shrugged, not really knowing what just happened either.

"Geez, what a drama queen," Hwoarang shook his head in disbelief "I better go get him."

"I'll come to." _Since I'm the family left that he can trust_. Asuka thought, sighing as she followed Hwoarang.

As the pair departed, the 3 confused friends turned to look at a worried Xiaoyu.

"What's up?" asked Julia, putting an arm around her friends shoulder.

"…Nothing…" was the answer she got.

"So what was all that all about?" Steve pondered, while Christie nodded in agreement.

"That's not for me to say…" said Xiaoyu, her voice barely audible.

"Common, Kazama. Cheer up," supported Hwoarang "It's not it's the end of the world."

"Yeah, Jin. You're lucky compared to your father & great grandfather." Asuka pointed out.

"That may be. However, I could still hurt her," Jin said calmly, his bangs covering his face "& as a worst case scenario, kill her."

Hwoarang & Asuka glanced at each other, sadness in both their eyes. _Man, Kazama has it rough._ Hwoarang thought. While Asuka; _He needs to believe in himself, he's shutting himself off to prevent hurting anyone, but it's just paining him even more._

"Jin…" Asuka sighed resting a hand on her cousin's shoulder, which he shook off.

"I'm a monster, Asuka. Don't you get it? I never will live happily. I won't get a happy ever after." Jin lifted up his head revealing his eyes to be red & puffy.

"Jin, you don't deserve this. You're a good person." _Even you're a pain in the backside._ Hwoarang consoled.

"No, Hwoarang. I'm not-" But He was cut short. He now had a red hand mark on his left cheek. Asuka was standing in front of him. Anger, along with sorrow, flashed in her eyes.

"Asuka…" Jin whispered.

"Don't be so stupid," she scolded him "You don't you realise that we're trying to help you? You're shutting yourself out from your friends & loved ones. You're being a coward! & to think I'm related to you, because you're not the Jin I know."

Jin & Hwoarang's eyes widened in shock.

"My cousin is strong, & always there. But, you. You're just a coward. A failure. You're no cousin of mine!" she shrieked in rage. Taken aback, Jin flinched at her harsh words.

"I know." He then sighed. Hwoarang stepped forward.

"Geez, Asuka. I thought you were gonna try to cheer him up with me. Not make him even more of an EMO than he already is." He shook his head in disgust.

"No. It's alright," Jin sighed again "It's true I am exactly what she said. A weakling."

Hwoarang glared at Asuka, giving her a What-The-Hell-Were-You-Thinking look. In return, Asuka shrugged it off.

"Jin, are you alright?" a quiet, concerned voice asked. Hwoarang & Asuka spun around to see who it was. Just then, Jin shoved past them.

"I'm sorry, Xiao…" were the words he whispered to her before running off into the night.

**AN: Please review.**

**love**

**Clod.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys! :) I hope you liked the first two chapters. Tell me what you think. I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I had a history, social studies & faith & ethics assessments to do.**

**Hwoarang POV**

All I could think about were lyrics. Lyrics about her. Them. Yes, after last nights drama with Jin, all I could think about was the two hot girls I had met. One was petite, short spiky brown hair, quite busty & a cousin of Jin. The other was of average height, long braided brown hair, with a feather in her hair, but I can't remember her name. It began with a J, I think. I snapped out of my thoughts after I heard a knock at the door.

**Steve POV**

I knew that Jin was fine with, but I was worried about what Hwoarang would say. After all, he can be rather juvenile. I walked slowly to his apartment, before knocking on the door.

**Normal POV**

Hwoarang opened the door to see Steve, who smiled nervously. _What's up with him? Am I the big bad wolf or something?_ Hwoarang thought sarcastically.

"Hi, Hwoarang." Steve greeted

"Hey, Steve," Hwoarang replied "& what can I do for my British buddy?"

"Um… I was wondering, can the girls join the band?" mumbled Steve

"Girls? What girls?" Hwoarang asked utterly confused

"Y'know, Christie's gang." Steve explained

"Oh, those girls," realisation hitting Hwoarang "Yeah, sure. As long as they reach the standards."

"So, it's a yes?" Steve questioned hopefully

"Only if they audition." Hwoarang pointed out

"Cool. Thanks mate. I'll go tell them right away!" with that Steve scuttled off.

Later…

BadAss: logged on

CapoeiraChick: logged on

…: logged on

Foxy: logged on

PandaLuvr: logged on

Calm'n'Collected(not): logged on

SpiritSensor: logged on

PandaLuvr: Hey guys! How's things?

Foxy: Gd gd

Calm'n'Collected(not): Cool

…: …

SpiritSensor: I'm good Xiao. How's u?

PandaLuvr: I'm grt, tnx. :D

BadAss: I can't wait until ur audition 2moz.

*all the girls*: WOT?

BadAss: Hasn't Stevie boy here not told u yet, then?

CapoeiraChick: NO!

Foxy: I was jst bout to tell u.

Calm'nCollected(not): Course u were.

Foxy: But I was!

…: logged off

PandaLuvr: Jin?

BadAss: U should change ur login name to JinLuvr.

PandaLuvr: N-no way!

PandaLuvr: logged off

SpiritSensor: Aww, lk wot u did.

CapoeiraChick: Common girls lets go get Xiao & practice for 2moz.

CapoeriaChick: logged off

Calm'n'Collected(not): logged off

SpiritSensor: logged off

Foxy: I'm bored. Bye.

Foxy: logged off

BadAss:

BadAss: logged off

**AN: So, that's it for now. & please remember read & review. ;)**

**love ya all**

**Clod**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi again guys. I hope you've had a nice day. Now, sit back relax & enjoy. :P (P.S. I'm really sorry about it being so late, I've been really busy)**

**Christie's POV**

I walked to Hwoarang's apartment with the girls & Steve, all of us lugging our instruments behind us. The girls & I were doing a mash up of songs with different genres. Just as Steve as about to knock on the door a zombie-fied Jin wrenched the door wide open.

"Save me from this hell!" Jin squawked. Hwoarang came up behind him, with a red eyeliner pencil in his hand.

"Hey guys." he greeted.

"SAVE YOURSELVES! RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN!" screeched Jin again, his bloodshot eyes widening in fear as Hwoarang raised his hand, with the eyeliner in it, at his face. "NOOOO! YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!" with that Jin punched Hwoarang in the face sending him flying through his house. I spun around after hearing someone laughing. _I bet it's Asuka._ & sure enough I was right. Asuka was rolling around on the floor cracking up in laughter, tear streaking down her red face from where she had been laughing so hard.

**Julia's POV**

I giggled at the sight of Jin, with his face covered in red eyeliner graffiti. I glanced at Asuka,, knowing that she would never let Jin live it down.

"Come in." Hwoarang called as he walked (more like stumbled) towards us.

"Alright there mate?" Steve asked concerned about his red headed friend.

"I'm as good as pie!" Hwoarang said cheerfully.

We all trundled into the crowded hall way, before following Hwoarang into the practise room (in other words his garage). The room was painted white, with black & red graffiti saying 'Rampage' sprawled all over the eastern wall. In the centre of the room was a drum kit, a base guitar- which had the Union Jack on it- & a black electric guitar with 'Hwoarang' written on it in red scruffy writing.

The girls & I piled our stuff into the room & set them up. Christie had her DJ decks, Xiaoyu had her keyboard(though both Asuka & I can play the keyboard, Xiaoyu's the best), Asuka was playing her blue acoustic guitar, & I was playing the electric violin.

"So, what are you girls playing for us?" Hwoarang asked curiously.

"A mash up, but that's all we're telling you." Asuka teased. Hwoarang smirked at her cheekiness.

"Ready girls," Christie ordered "Now lets hit it!"

The first song we were playing was Scream by Avenged Sevenfold. Christie started off by singing the first verse:

"_Caught up in this madness to blind to see,_

_Woke animal feelings in me,_

_Took over my sense & I lost control,_

_I'll taste your blood tonight."_

Then Asuka sang the chorus:

"_You know I make you wanna scream,_

_You know I make you wanna run from me_

_Baby but know it's too late you've wasted all your time._

_Yeah."_

We then change into the next song, Broken Hearted Girl by Beyonce. Xiao sang first:

"_You're everything I thought you never were,_

_& nothing like I thought you could've been,_

_But you still live inside of me,_

_So tell me how is that."_

Christie then began to sing:

"_You're the only one I wish I could forget,_

_The only one I love to not forgive,_

_& though you break my heart,_

_You're the only one."_

Then I sang solo:

"_& though there are times when I hate you that I can't erase,_

_The times that you hurt me & put tears on my face,_

_& even now while I hate you it pains me to say,_

_I know that I'll be there at the end of the day."_

All the others then joined in with me:

"_I don't wanna be with out you babe,_

_I don't wanna broken heart,_

_Don't wanna take a breath without you babe,_

_I don't wanna play that part._

_I know that I love you but let me just say,_

_I don't wanna love you in no kind of way,_

_No, no, I don't wanna broken heart,_

_& I don't wanna play the broken hearted girl,_

_No, no, no broken hearted girl,_

_I'm no broken hearted girl."_

After that we went into our next song; Firework; Katy Perry **(AN: I'm not really a massive fan of hers, but hey, some of her stuffs alright.)**:

"_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,_

_Drifting through the wind,_

_Wanting to start again._

_Do you ever fell so paper thin,_

_Like a house of cards,_

_One blow from caving in._

_Do you ever feel already buried deep,_

_Six feet under scream,_

_But no one seems to hear a thing._

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you?_

_Cause there's a spark in you._

_You just gotta ignite the light,_

_& let it shine,_

_Just own the night,_

_Like the forth of July_

_Cause baby you're a firework,_

_Come on show 'em what you're worth,_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y._

_Baby you're a firework,_

_Come on let your colours burst,_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_We're gonna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own."_

**Xiaoyu's POV**

Next we sung Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars, this is my most favourite song of all time! Julia & I started off:

"_Oh, her eyes, her eyes,_

_Make the stars look like they're not shining,_

_Her hair, her hair,_

_Fall perfectly without her trying._

_She's so beautiful,_

_& I tell her (que in Christie & Asuka for harmony) every day._

_Yeah I know, I know,  
When I compliment her,  
She wont believe me,  
And its so, its so,  
Sad to think she don't see what I see._

But every time she asks me do I look okay,  
I say,

When I see your face,  
There's not a thing that I would change,  
Cause you're amazing,  
Just the way you are,  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile,  
Cause girl you're amazing,  
Just the way you are."

Next was one of Asuka's favourite songs; Dog Days Are Over by Florence & the Machine. Funnily she sang the chorus, while Julia sang the verse (they are the most powerful singers in our group):

"_Happiness hit her like a train on a track,  
Coming towards her stuck still no turning back,  
She hid around corners and she hid under beds,  
She killed it with kisses and from it she fled,  
With every bubble she sank with her drink,  
And washed it away down the kitchen sink._

The dog days are over,  
The dog days are done,  
The horses are coming,  
So you better run.

Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father,  
Run for your children, for your sisters and brothers,  
Leave all your loving, your loving behind,  
You cant carry it with you if you want to survive.

The dog days are over,  
The dog days are done,  
Can you hear the horses?  
'Cause here they come."

**Asuka's POV**

We finished off with a song that I thought Hwoarang might like. It was by a heavy metal band called KoЯn, the song was called Faget. I sang this song solo. I didn't want to, but I did (only because the others didn't know it).

"_Here I am, different in this normal world,_

_Why did you tease me? It made me feel up set._

_F***ing stereotypes feeding their heads,_

_I am ugly, please just go away._

_I can see inside you fine,_

_This blessing in disguise,_

_Why do you treat me this way?_

_Make the hate stay."_

**Normal POV**

The boys, especially Hwoarang, stood with their mouths hanging open.

"So what did you think?" Christie asked cockily, Asuka smirked, while Julia & Xiaoyu glanced at each other. As soon as Steve came out (a slightly smug) shock, he ran over to Christie & planted a kiss on her lips.

"What was that for?" she asked, flustered.

"For doing so well." He replied simply.

"So are we in the band?" Julia asked nervously. Hwoarang just nodded, he was –for once- lost for words. Xiaoyu squealed in excitement. Asuka rolled her eyes, then she felt someone tap her shoulder. She spun around, Hwoarang stood before her.

"How did you know my favourite song?" he questioned her.

"I didn't. I thought you might've liked it. But I picked it because _I_ like it." Asuka answered coolly.

Hwoarang nodded as if to accept her answer. "Then welcome to the band!"

**AN: Hello like I said before I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. But I hope you liked it, I made it really long especially for you (well only because that's all I could write in the amount of time I had). Well, anyways, please update.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey peeps! How you all doing? Well, here's the next bit, Hope you like it! :)**

**Asuka's POV**

At last! Mine & the girls first ever band rehearsals with the guys. This should be interesting. I've always wondered why they called the band Rampage; I guess I should ask Hwoarang about that. As I walked along the path- my guitar on my back- I saw Xiaoyu across the street, lugging her huge keyboard along.

"Hey, Xiao! Want some help?" I asked her, crossing the street to walk with her.

"Oh, hi Asuka. & yes please!" I pried her fingers off the keyboard, so that she was just carrying the stands, then I walked along side her.

"What's occurring?" I asked her- Gavin & Stacey style! She burst into giggles (I know she loves that line from that program, I can't see why though).

"Nothing much. What about you?" She replied trying to stifle giggles (still! Geez this woman needs to get a grip!)

"Pretty much the same as you." We pulled around the corner to come face to face with Hwoarang's new fence. The only problem was, we couldn't open it- after all we _did_ have our hands full.

"Um, hello? Please can somebody help us?" Xiaoyu asked timidly. No answer.

"OI! MUSH! AIN'T YA GONNA HELP YA MATES GET IN!" I yelled, earning a few strange looks from people walking past. The door clicked open & a red mop headed person emerged (10 points if you can guess who!)

"Geez woman, don't get your panties in a twist." He replied sarcastically, opening the gate to let us in.

Once inside side his house he took Xiaoyu's keyboard from me, put it under one arm, grabbed hold of my hand & pulled me towards the practice room. I could feel my face getting hot. No doubt I was as red as a tomato by now. Hwoarang kicked open the door, not realising that Jin was right behind the door. BANG!

"Shit!" cursed Jin. Cupping his hands underneath his bleeding nose. I glanced around the room, analyzing everyone's reactions- Xiaoyu: gasps in shock, Christie & Julia: mouths open to form little O's, Jin: cussing under his breath, Steve: shouting at Hwoarang, Hwoarang: not bothered (the usual then), & me: laughing my ass off.

"Hwoarang! What was that for?" Steve ranted (remind me not to get on his bad side). Hwoarang shrugged.

"How was I supposed to know that he was there." He stated.

Christie spoke up. "He has a point, Steve."

Steve sighed in defeat, then something caught his eye, I followed his gaze, to my hand. Our hands should I say. Yup, Hwoarang was still holding my hand. I squeezed his hand, he looked down at them.

"Yeah?" he asked me, I looked down at our hands. His reply… "Deal with it." I could feel the blood rush to my face again. _Geez, Asuka! Clam down! He's just holding your hand. No biggie. _I told myself. I rolled my eyes at his comment & my stupid behaviour. I stomped on his foot, making him let go of my hand & Xiaoyu's keyboard- I forgot about that- but I caught it just before it hit the floor (Xiao sighed in relief at this). Hwoarang grabbed hold of his foot, a hurt expression on his face, making him remind me of Puss in Boots from Shrek.

"Aww, does little Hwoarang have a booboo?" I teased him.

The hurt expression formed into a glare (if looks could kill…), I smiled back sweetly.

**AN: Sorry it's not very long. I just had this idea pop into my head & was to exited to think of any more before posting it. Oh, by the way, for people that review, you can give your favourite Tekken characters a hug. Especially **_**you**_**, ravenrobinfan123. :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello peoples! Sorry if I took a little too long before updating again. Anyways, hugs time! Now please welcome ravenrobinfan123 (rrf123)!**

**Rrf123: Hi guys!**

**Me: So I believe that you wanted to hug all of the Tekken characters. Am I right? ^****rrf123 nods^ Well go ahead then…**

**^rrf123 gives a group hug to all of the Tekken peeps^**

**Me: Thank you rrf123. Now on with the story (Oops! I've only just realised that I've never written the disclaimer, so here it is).**

**Hwoarang: Clod/ tekkenlover233 doesn't own Tekken, even if she really wants to.**

**Normal POV**

Asuka smiled sweetly, while Hwoarang glared at her menacingly.

"Geez, will you guys cut it out already. You've been glaring at each other for 5 bloody boring minutes." Christie complained, snapping them out of the I-Will-Kill-You-With-My-Eyes contest.

"That long already?" asked Asuka. Who turned around so that her back was facing Hwoarang.

"Can we just get on with the practise session now, please?" whined Xiaoyu, like a 5 year old child.

"Yeah, whatever." Hwoarang sighed as he walked over to his sleek black electric guitar. The others soon followed his lead & went to their instruments.

"Umm, guys," Steve started catching the others attention "We need to work out how we're gonna fit the girls into the songs we already have."

"Good point." Replied Jin.

"Does it really matter? I mean they already know the songs so they can just do whatever they want, as long it works with the song." Hwoarang said haughtily.

"So, what song are we gonna do then?" asked Julia. For some reason, everyone looked at Jin.

"Hn… Burnt." He grunted, & with that Steve started playing the bass. Xiaoyu & Julia soon, joined in, closely followed by Hwoarang & Asuka.

"_I was waiting for you, at the local park_

_You told me to meet you there, but you never showed up._

_By the time I got home, there was a message on my answer phone._

_It said: I'm sorry but we're over._

Then Jin started up with a strong drum beat.

_That's when I crashed & burned_

_Fire surrounded me_

_I need some help, please_

_You smiled slyly_

_& then, I got burnt._

_You laughed evilly_

_I cried in pain_

_Because, I got burnt._

_Resuming memories of you_

_I realise that it was so clear, you were using me (Using me)._

_Remember all those times that you, didn't want to see me,_

_Made up excuses & lies, 'bout why I couldn't come round._

_That's when I crashed & burned_

_Fire surrounded me_

_I need some help, please_

_You smiled slyly_

_& then, I got burnt._

_You laughed evilly_

_I cried in pain_

_Because, I got burnt._

The instruments stopped, except for the drums & acoustic guitar, playing a gentle melody.

_That's when I realised, that you're like fire_

_You destroy all things in your path._

_Hearts breaking & spirits dying_

_You must be a curse_

_So, stay. Away. From. Me!_

The other instrument joined in again.

_That's when I crashed & burned_

_Fire surrounded me_

_I need some help, please_

_You smiled slyly_

_& then, I got burnt._

_You laughed evilly_

_I cried in pain_

_Because, I got burnt._

All instruments stop (minus Asuka's acoustic which has resumed it's gentle melody from earlier).

_I got burnt (I got burnt)._

_You burnt me (You burnt me)._

_I got burnt (I got burnt)._

_I got burnt._

**Jin's POV**

As Hwo sang the last line, Asuka strum the guitar softly, which kinda fitted the song. It was about Hwo's ex-girlfriend, she had been cheating & using him. The song was called burnt because she liked to play with fire, & used to try to set alight things she didn't like- meaning that she tried to burn down his house with him in it (not nice).

I glanced around the room. Julia was looking at Hwo pitifully, Hwo was standing there with his head bend down, Xiaoyu looking like she was about to cry, Christie stood there open mouthed as if she was trying to catch flies, Asuka wasn't paying much attention & looked bored, while Steve shot me a knowing look. At that moment, Hwoarang put down his guitar & walked out of the room. Asuka looked up from her guitar (it was a good impression of a meerkat) & looked around curiously.

"What just happened?" she asked stupidly.

"Never mind." I sighed.

"Does anybody want a drink?" asked Steve.

"Yes, please!" All of the girls answered.

"Hn." I replied.

"Ok. I'll take that as a yes then Jin. Can some one help me carry all of the drinks, please." Said Steve.

"I will." Asuka got up & followed Steve.

**Asuka's POV**

I got up & followed Steve out of the door & into the kitchen. He went to the fridge & pulled out 5 cans of Coke & a can of Sprite.

"What drink go you want?" He asked me.

"Fanta, please. If there is any." I replied. Steve chucked me a can of Fanta then passed me a can of Coke.

"Take this to Hwo." He said quietly, I took the can. Just as I was about to walk out of the room, I realised that I didn't know where Hwoarang's room was.

"Umm, Steve? Where is Hwo's room?" I asked him.

"Second door on the left." He answered, walking out of the room & heading for the garage.

I knocked on Hwoarang's bedroom door. No answer. I reached for the handle & pushed the door open slowly. I saw Hwoarang lying on his stomach on his bed.

"Hwo? Are you ok?" I asked him. Yet again, no answer. " I've brought you a drink." I placed the Coke on his bedside table & sat down on his bed next to him. He was shaking uncontrollably & whimpering. Was he crying? "What's wrong?" asked again, placing a hand on his shoulder. His sat up & looked at me. His eyes were red & puffy, his face streaked with tears. He shook his head.

"That song was about my ex," he muttered "She told me to meet her at the park, but she never came, instead she sent me a text saying she had something else to do & that she was with her friends. I called up her friend, Jasmine, & she said that Bea- my ex- was with her boyfriend, but she wasn't with me. So, I left. By the time I got home there was a message on the phone saying that my relationship with her was over. Later that night, I awoke from the smell of smoke. My house was on fire, I got burnt a couple of times. But I managed to escape, I then ran to Steve's house where I stayed until I got my apartment. It wasn't until I got to Steve's, when I remembered that Bea liked to burn down the things that she hates." After telling me the story behind the no.1 song, I felt so sorry for him. I pulled him into a hug, & he started shaking again, I felt my shoulder getting wet from his tears.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered.

**AN: Lol. I think this is one of the longest chapters I've written. ^.^ Anyway, I'm sorry about the song, I'm not very good at writing lyrics. Well, remember all that review get a hug from their fave Tekken character like ravenrobinfan123 did (mention who you want to hug in review please). See ya soon. Clod.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: OMG! I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update! I had loads of (really boring) French tests to revise for & other stuff (like writers block). Therefore, I've decided to write the longest chapter that I've ever written. Hope you enjoy.**

**Steve: Clod doesn't own Tekken.**

**Hwoarang: Thank sweet baby Jesus, that she doesn't- or she'll make us all do stupid stuff. Like…**

**Asuka: Dress Hwoarang up as a women.**

**Hwoarang: Yeah! Like dress me up as a-! Hey! I'm gonna kill you Asuka!**

**Me: Thanks for the idea Asuka!**

**Normal POV**

Two days had passed since the band last practised. They usually have a week off for one of the members to come up with a song (every two days they'd take it in turn to make up lyrics for a new song; it's currently Steve's go). As everyone piled into Hwoarang's garage, Steve was talking animatedly to Christie about his song.

"I hope you like it. It's about all of the good times everyone's had with each other." Babbled Steve. _God, is he ever gonna shut up?_ Thought Christie. & as if a miracle Asuka whacked Steve around the head.

"Shut up!" she yelled at him. Steve rubbed his head & muttered something under his breath.

"So, what's your 'amazing' song called, then?" Julia asked Steve curiously.

"Good times," Steve replied "Here's the notes." He handed them all their individual music sheets, being sure to keep the lyrics to himself. They'd kill him if they saw them.

"Common then people! Let's practise!" shouted a blur of bright neon pink, as it bounded up the keyboard.

"Hn." Grunted Jin, slouching towards the drum kit, closely followed by everyone else. Steve had a cheeky grin plastered over his face. Jin started up on the drums- yet again followed by the others. Steve began to sing:

"_We all laughed so much, that we cried,_

_We had so much fun, so we smiled._

_Good times, are to be spent with your friends,_

_Laughing, joking, having fun._

_We're gonna have a ball,_

_It's a good time, for us to remember._

_Hey, Hwo!_

_Remember that time you got slapped,_

_& called a perv by that bitch Lili?_

_We all laughed as you turned red with fury,_

_You glared at us as you chased us around the school._

_We all laughed so much, that we cried,_

_We had so much fun, so we smiled._

_Good times, are to be spent with your friends,_

_Laughing, joking, having fun._

_We're gonna have a ball,_

_It's a good time, for us to remember._

_Jin._

_Do you remember that time, when,_

_Xiao tripped over, & you got a view of her *coughs*._

_You got a nosebleed, & passed out,_

_Asuka poured cold water over you,_

_You sat up screaming, like a girl._

_We all laughed so much, that we cried,_

_We had so much fun, so we smiled._

_Good times, are to be spent with your friends,_

_Laughing, joking, having fun._

_We're gonna have a ball,_

_It's a good time, for us to remember._

_Christie, you know when I asked you out?_

_You screamed 'yes' so loud that my ear bled,_

_& that old lady's window shattered._

_She chased us down the road with a frying pan & broom._

_Oh, yeah!_

_We all laughed so much, that we cried,_

_We had so much fun, so we smiled._

_Good times, are to be spent with your friends,_

_Laughing, joking, having fun._

_We're gonna have a ball,_

_It's a good time, for us to remember._

_It's a good time, for us to remember._

_Yea-eah."_

By the end of the song Jin, Hwo & Christie were all glaring at Steve; Xiao was blushing crazily, the memory replaying in her mind; Asuka laughing like a hyena on ecstasy; Julia trying- & failing- to stop herself from doing exactly what Asuka was doing. Steve smiled like a maniac, but stopped as soon as a can of Coke went flying towards his face. Fortunately, he dodged the can. Unfortunately he now had three mad band mates fuming in front of him.

"I'm off! Peace!" he shouted, before bolting out of the door.

**Julia's POV**

"I'm off! Peace!" Steve had shouted before running off, with three furious friends chasing him out of the room. Asuka & Xiaoyu started giggling.

"Steve! Get you ass here so I can kick your balls!" Hwoarang's voice could be heard threatening the British blonde. Then Jin started talking.

"You better we don't find you, Steve. If you want to live & have kids."

Christie's yell alerted the boys. "Ah ha! Found you!"

A whimper could just about be heard through the wall "Please don't hurt me!" it pleaded.

"Oh, you so in for it now…" three dangerous, menacing voices sounded. A girlish scream echoed through the house along with the background of crashing, smashing & lots of cussing. Asuka burst into a fit of laughter, while Xiaoyu had a worried look on her face, but couldn't stop a giggle from escaping her lips.

After a few minutes the crashing stopped & in came some relatively calmer band mates- minus Steve, who could be heard moaning in pain down the corridor.

"What did you do to Steve?" I asked them. They all grinned like maniacs. Hwoarang answered me.

"Oh, nothing much. Just taught him a lesson or two." His smile got larger, & I shivered. He looked a bit like a serial killer/ paedophile with that expression on his face. Just then, the door was pushed open; an arm stretched out gripping the door frame, then it pulled Steve into the garage. Just one problem. He forgot about the little set of stairs behind the doorway.

"Argh! Uh! Ooh! Oof! Ouch!" Steve exclaimed as he fell down the stair case, hitting each step. Steve landed passed out (with a stupid expression on his face) in front of me. I frowned as the others howled & hooted with laughter. _Sadistic little buggers._ I thought.

Xiaoyu came over to me, worry pasted on her face. "Is he ok?" she asked me.

"He'll be fine in the morning." I replied simply.

**Steve's POV**

The next thing I knew, I was lying on the sofa in Hwo's living room with my head on Christie's lap. A jolt of pain surged through my body as I tried to sit up. I sucked the back of my teeth, trying not to scream.

"Hey, take it easy. You hurt yourself even more by falling down the stairs." Christie explained.

Jin walked into the room. "Cool. You're awake," He stated "Either of you want some coffee?"

"Yeah, please, mate." I answered, while Christie just nodded.

"You should be more careful, you had me worried." She kissed my forehead gently, being careful not to hurt me.

"How was I when I'm half beaten to death?" I replied.

She smiled. "You should've been looking where you were going & shouldn't have pissed me & the boys off."

I frowned. "I didn't mean for it to do that," then I smiled cheekily "But you've gotta admit the song was good."

Christie rolled her beautiful brown eyes. "I don't have to admit anything."

A strand of her auburn hair flopped in front of her face. I raised my hand & moved it out of the way, then I tenderly kissed her on the lips. To which to she responded by kissing back more passionately.

"Ok, the coffee's ready," Jin entered the room with a tray of coffee. We glared at him. "I'll… just put the coffee here." He said placing the tray on to the coffee table in the centre of the room, before speeding hastily out of the door.

"Now where were we?" sighed Christie, kissing me yet again.

**AN: Heh heh. Yeah, I know it's not that long, but I didn't have a lot of time. To write this. I hope you enjoyed it though. I don't particularly like writing bits with romance in them- they make me cringe- but I'm gonna have to use it in this anyway (just a warning, but gonna be naff). Well, that's it for now. So…PEACE! Clod.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey dudes & dudettes 'sup? :) Sorry I so long again. I'm not very good at updating often, am I? Lol. Anyway, hope you enjoy it!**

**Normal POV**

Xiaoyu racked her brain for an idea for a song; it was her turn this week.

"I'm bored!" complained Christie. Xiaoyu had invited the girls round to help her think of song ideas.

"Let's think of something fun to do then." Julia suggested.

"I've got it!" Asuka exclaimed.

"What? What have you thought of?" Xiaoyu asked.

Asuka just tapped the side of her nose "It's a secret," the others groaned "But we'll need some women's clothing, make-up & stiletto shoes; then we'll all go to Hwoarang's." Asuka explained, a spark glinting in the eyes.

"Something tells me this is gonna be fun!" squealed Christie, winking at Asuka knowingly.

Hwoarang, Steve & Jin had invited some of their friends round to Hwoarang's house for a movie/gaming extravaganza- the friends they'd invited were Forrest Law, Lei Wulong, & the only girl of the group Leo Kliesen. Hwoarang ground his teeth in frustration after being beaten by Leo in another round of Call of Duty 3. For the fifth time she had killed a good 10 or more zombies than him (they were playing Nazi Zombies on COD). Steve & Forrest chuckled at their friend's misfortune, Jin grunted & Lei went into a rant.

"What's so wrong about loosing, even if it _is_ against a girl?"

Steve then explained the issue to the Chinese cop. "Hwo doesn't like loosing to anyone. But loosing against a girl...or Jin really damages his pride."

"But you can barely count Leo as a girl though, can you?" Forrest laughed "No offence, Leo."

"None taken." The laid back blonde tom-boy replied.

At that moment, the doorbell rang. Jin stood up to get the door seeing as Hwoarang was to busy trying to beat Leo & Steve & Forrest were conversing with Lei. He trudged to the door, before yanking it open, then shutting it again. A foot wedged into the gap between the door before he could shut it.

"It's not very nice to leave guests outside y'know." Asuka popped her head around the door smiling menacingly at Jin.

"What do you want?" he sighed, opening the door to let the girls in.

"Oh, don't worry my dear cousin," a look of pure evil flashed across her face. "It doesn't bother you."

"Is Hwoarang here?" Julia asked.

"Hwo? Yeah he's in the lounge with Leo, Lei, Steve & Forrest." Jin answered a frown on his face.

"Cool! Common girls, lets GOOO!" Asuka exclaimed, while marching into the lounge the other girl closely behind her.

"Oh, hey Christie." Steve greeted his girlfriend, nodding at the other girls. Christie waved to him, before striding over to Hwoarang with Asuka. Asuka tapped his shoulder. Hwoarang spun around- to be met with a punch in the face knocking him out. Christie grabbed Hwoarang's legs while Asuka took his arms dragging him off to his room the Xiaoyu & Julia following their lead.

**Asuka's POV**

Evil thoughts ran through my head as we stripped Hwoarang down to his boxers, Christie gasped once she saw that he was ripped. Then we put him in a dark wash mini skirt, paired with a black halter-neck top. After that we made him wear a pair of bright red stilettos, before applying make up & doing his hair.

"Let's do his hair like Asuka's," suggested Xiaoyu "Their hair is around the same length anyway."

"NO WAY! This is my style, not his. Curve it in around his face- that looks more womanly!"

Julia shrugged & started straightening Hwoarang; making sure to curl the hair around his face.

By the time we were finished, Hwoarang had started to stir. Therefore the girls & I high-tailed it out of his room & into the lounge, where the others were waiting.

2 minutes later, a scream could be heard coming form Hwoarang's room. Jin, Steve, Leo, Forest & Lei jumped up from their seat & went to see what the problem was. The girls & I shared a look with each other. A sudden roar of laughter could be heard.

"YOU BETTA RUN ASUKA! COS IMMA GONNA GET YOUUU!" We took that as our cue to leave, sprinting out of the apartment while laughing our head off (not literally).

"Well, I think we can say that mission: make Hwo a woman & humiliate him, was a success." I cheered as I high- fived ma gang of gals.

**A.N. Hey! I'm really sorry that it's been long since I last updated, but I've been busy!**

**Steve: Are you on crack?**

**Me: NOOOOOO! Course not! Just some SUGAR!**

**Hwoarang: Quick, Jin! Hide the sugar!**

**Me: SUGAR! GIMME SUGAR! *pounces on Jin***

**Jin: Help meeee!**

**Asuka: Uh, no.**

**Me: *rolling in sugar* SUGAR! YAY! (Sorry it's really short, I'm running out of ideas)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hiya peeps! Here's the next chapter of Rampage; hope ya'll like it! :) Take it away Lee!**

**Lee: Boom Blast Akatsuki Ruins does not own Tekken.**

_Line of awesomeness!_

**Hwoarang's POV**

I ran down the streets as fast as I could- trying to find her house on the way. My blood boiled as I remembered what she did to me- I wouldn't blame the others, I could it was her idea. I saw her retreating figure run into Jin's house- wait Jin's house? Why not her own?

I sprinted up the path & slammed my fist onto the door. She opened the door after a couple of minutes. After seeing me there her brown hues widened in shock, before she slammed the door in my face.

**Asuka's POV**

I swung the door open; to be greeted by a raging Hwo. My eyes widened in shock-horror, before I threw the door into his face. Unfortunately, he stopped the door from shutting by placing his foot in-between the door & its' frame.

"Now, now, Asuka. That's no way to treat a guest & or a friend." He scolded my hostility, chuckling evilly to himself. I gasped- knowing he wanted revenge for my prank- before sprinting through the house. I could hear his footsteps close behind me. I skidded on the tiles as I flew around the corner to bound up the stairs. Once at the top of the stairs, I spared a glance behind me; Hwoarang was smirking devilishly up at me. I squeaked & then bolted for my room.

**Normal POV**

Hwoarang snickered. '_Oh, revenge is so sweet._' He pounced up the stairs taking two at a time. Once at the top he heard the bang of a door slamming shut, followed by bolts locking the door. '_Dead give away._' He thought.

"~Ready or not, Asuka. Here I come.~" He taunted in a sing song voice.

He crept towards the door clearly labelled 'Asuka's room. Keep the hell out, or suffer an extremely, bloody painful death'. Hwoarang knocked on the door lightly.

"~I know you're in here, Asuka.~" He sung again. Silence followed. Suddenly, without thinking, Hwoarang kicked down the door.

**Asuka's POV**

"~Ready or not, Asuka. Here I come.~" his voice echoed through my head; full of outcomes to the current situation.

1. He would have his way with me.

2. I will be beaten to a pulp.

3. He will have is way with me. Then, beat me to a pulp. Or vice versa.

4. He will take pity on me & let me go unharmed. (I highly doubt this)

Obviously, I was voting for the fourth option. A sudden light tap on my door pulled me out of my thoughts.

"~I know you're here, Asuka.~" his words coated in danger. Not even those words could prepare me for what Hwoarang did next. I screamed as the door came crashing down on me- a sickening crack followed & a indescribable pain surged through my body. The last thing I saw was Hwoarang grinning like a maniac, then his face falling is shock, panic & what looked like worry, before I fell into the depths of darkness.

**Hwoarang's POV**

Dammit! I didn't mean for her get hurt. I didn't know that she was right behind the damn door. What to do? What should I do? I'm soooooooo dead! Jin's soooooooooooooooooooo gonna kill me!

I walked over to her & poked her forehead; out like a light. I scooped her up into my arms before head off to the hospital.

**AN: Well that's it for now, my little cherubs! I hope you enjoyed it. It's not very long, I know- (it's been really busy at school picking my options) so I will try to make it up to you all in the next couple of chapters.**

**See ya! X REVIEW, PLEASE! X Promise? *puppy dog eyes, with tears & all***


End file.
